A different view
by lily.lupin.potter
Summary: Pre Hogwarts and Hogwarts from Hermione's point of view. Please be nice! This is my first fan fiction.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any of this,** Thanks so much for taking time to read this

 **the harry potter wizarding world belongs.** fanfic, this is pretty much my first fanfiction.

 **to the wonderful J.K. Rowling!** I do have school, but I will try to update daily.

chapter 1. Hermione's birthday

A muggle family lived on a small street in a small house in the big city of London. The parents however had a daughter who was a not normal. Her name was Hermione Granger. And in a few hours she would get a letter with a red stamp that would change her life.

"Hermione darling! Come on downstairs! We have a surprise for you!"

"Coming mum!" A bushy brown haired girl replied, hermione granger turned eleven today, she assumed she would get a couple presents and then go to a nice brunch with her mum and dad and maybe even her grandma and grandad. Oh how wrong she was.

As Hermione made her way downstairs she thought about how much fun she would have today, after all you only turn eleven once! Hermione took a minute to grab the small pile of mail from below the mail slot on her way to the breakfast table, not noticing the letter inked with her name.

"Happy birthday to you, happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to our wonderful hermione, happy birthday to you!" Greeted hermione's parents.

"Thanks mum and dad, hermione said, "are we going to brunch today? With grandma and grandad?"

"Did you forget they went out of town for a business trip? Why, they won't be back for a week at the least," Ralph Granger replied.

"Oh, how did I forget!" Hermione said mentally hitting herself on the head,"well what are we doing for my birthday today?" Hermione asked.

"Your mum is taking you too the cinemas to see that movie you were talking about, then you girls are going shopping for clothes and anything girls like to buy!" Hermione's dad enthusiastically answered, this earned a groan from Hermione.

"I don't mind the film, but mum do we haaaave to shop for clothes?" Hermione asked adding a extended A sound to have.

"Maybe we could go shopping for..." Elaine Granger started but was interrupted by an excited yell for,

"BOOKS!" From hermione. "Sorry, it's just that I have read all my books at least 10 time each already and I already have them memorized by heart."

"I was going to say we could go shopping for groceries, but books are good to." Mrs. Granger said with a smile. 20 minutes later hermione had opened all her gifts when her dad stood up saying he had to go.

"Have a great day spending all my money on those things you call books, today mione." Ralph said planting a kiss on both his girls cheeks, and walking out the door for a day at the dentists his head in the door on his way out he hollered, "don't forget to look through the mail, hermione you may have a letter from your grandparents!"

"Good idea, hermione. How about we go get presentable or a day out and then we will fish through the mail." Agreeing with her mum, hermione ran upstairs and was back down in a flash dressed in a grey long sleeved shirt and plaid red knee length skirt and stockings.

"Wow you are fast hermione, you can go ahead and look through the mail while I go change, don't forget to make piles of junk, and saveable letters and one for bills." Mrs. Granger told the eager girl, "be back in 10!" She shouted on her way up the stairs.

(Hermione's POV...)

Junk,junk,bills,bills, letter!

I then picked up this unfamiliar letter. A large letter H in a red wax seal, on the front it read,

 _To: Hermione Jean Granger_

 _#8 harthsweed drive_

 _Second biggest bedroom at the top of the stairs._

I don't think this letter is from grandma.

How did this person know my bedroom size and location? This is weird. Breaking the seal I opened the strange letter, blowing my poofy hair out from in front of my face, I continued to read.

 _ **HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY**_

 _Headmaster, Albus dumbledore_

 _Dear miss granger,_

 _We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessities, books and equipment._

 _Term begins on September 1st._

 _We await your owl no later than July 31._

 _Sincerely, professor McGonagall_

 _Deputy headmistress._

I was standing now, the words I had just read tumbling through my mind, "witchcraft and wizardry, witchcraft and wizardry,witchcraft and wizardry."

"Is this a joke!?" I yelled out loud. Who would pull such an unbelievable prank?

"Is what a joke mione?" My mom asked curious to see why would make her civilized daughter yell so angrily. Seeing the fury and confusion in my face she looked at the envelope then looked at me, the envelope then me. "Can I see the letter? I am already assuming it is not from the grandparents, correct?" I nodded as I handed the letter to my mum. When she finished reading she looked just as confused as I felt.

"I don't understand." I said barely above a whisper.

"I don't either, but how about I make a pot of tea and we just try writing back to the people who wrote the letter. They probably made a mis..." My mum was interrupted by a firm knock on the door.

I ran to the door and pulled it open, my mother right behind me. As to who was at the door, I had no clue. The woman at the door wore a long dark green sleeved cotton dress, she had a stern look and a pointy hat on her head.

The mystery lady spoke before me or mum had a chance, "hello, are you the Grangers at #8 hartswood drive?" We both nodded as she continued ", I am Minerva McGonagall, transfiguration professor and deputy headmistress at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

Working on the next chapter! Please review! -lily


	2. Chapter 2 witchcraft and wizardry

"Witchcraft and wizardry, like the letter?" I asked quickly with curiosity.

"So you did get my letter, I am assuming you both are confused about what that letter is containing?" McGonagall questioned.

"Why, yes we are, I was coming downstairs a minute ago when I heard hermione yell at the letters containment. " my mom said answering the woman's stated question.

"Can I come in and explain the letter to you?" McGonagall asked, "it is fine if you want to talk out here but I think most of this should remain between just us three."

"No! I mean yes! Do come in!" My mom replied quickly, leading Minerva inside. "I was just about to make some tea."

I followed my mum and Minerva inside to the breakfast table where I sat waiting for tea, and an explanation.

Once my mom got the kettle and started boiling the water,

Minerva began ", let's start with answers. What are some questions you have miss Granger?"

I thought for a moment before saying,

"are you a witch?" Looking at a smiling Minerva I waited for an answer.

"Yes my dear I am." She said.

"Do you think you could, do, do, mag- mag-magic?" I asked with a nervous stutter. "I need proof" I thought to myself.

"I thought that question would come up. Yes I can do magic. What would you like to see?"

I thought back to a book I had read a while ago, the sword and the stone I think.

What did merlin do? Didn't he turn arthur into a fish, then a squirrel, than a bird? Yes that's what he did. I will ask for her to transfigure something.

"Can you change something? Like that cup to a bird?" I asked, kind of eager to see her do magic.

"Sure," she said. McGonagall reached into her pocket and pulled out a beautifully carved stick, it was mahogany brown with a swirled Handle. It was maybe 14 inches long and an inch wide.

Pointing towards an empty teacup McGonagall spoke clearly," _arragotegano"_

What once stood a proud teacup was now a small bird.

"Am I able to do that?" I asked, still dumbfounded at what happened in front of my very eyes.

With a small smile McGonagall replied with," soon enough, that is if you want to go to Hogwarts."

"Can you explain this a little bit more to us? I mean the school." My mother, still shocked asked, "and I am not a big bird fan, can you turn it back to a teacup please?" She added. The bird had been soaring around the table for the past five minutes. I had been watching it in wonder.

"Oh, dear me, yes. I will." She answered, pointing what I assumed was her wand towards the flying bird she yelled, "immobulus!" And then said, "finite incantatem!" On the table again was the proud teacup.

"So about Hogwarts, Hogwarts is a school for magical pupils," McGonagall began, putting away her wand as if nothing ever happened to the teacup,"at this school, girls and boys with magic in them are taught to control their powers. They are taught spells, charms, enchantments." She took a breath and continued, "hermione here is a witch. She is a muggle born one."

"Muggle-born?" I questioned, "what does muggle mean?"

"Muggle means someone with no magical power, your parents are muggles. You are a witch born from two muggles, therefore muggle-born." She answered back.

"I am just like my mum though. How can I be magical when she isn't?" I asked really confused.

"It is complicated you see, my dear. I can only explain that you are a witch. Not how you are a witch." She answered with concern.

"How do I know if I am a witch?" I asked her.

"Do you ever make unexplainable things happen when you are mad or upset? Sad and happy?" She asked me.

Thinking back to this past school year, I had done some pretty out of the ordinary things. In fitness class when a ball would come flying at me I would put my hands up in front of my face for defense. The ball would move a whole different way. A few months ago when my mum took me for a haircut, they accidentally cut almost all of it off. I hated that haircut. The next morning it all had grown back! We never spoke about how it happened.

Pulling myself out of my thoughts I said, "The ball in P.E. would go flying a different way, and my hair after an unfortunate haircut had grown completely back the next morning." I finished in a rush, " Am I a witch just because of those incidents?"

"What do you think?" McGonagall asked me.

"I don't, I don't know what to think." I replied with my voice at a sad tone. "It is so confusing. You showing up, that letter. I'm probably the only one going through this weird day!" I exclaimed, upset and confused. "I am a straight A student, I know so many things. Then here comes a whole new life which I know nothing about!" I yelled almost at tears.

My mom and McGonagall looked concerned. McGonagall waved her wand and suddenly I felt, happier!

"Cheering charm." McGonagall said as I looked over to see of she did a spell.

"Miss Granger, you are a muggleborn witch, there are many students at Hogwarts that are muggleborn. Do not think that you are the only one going through this today!" McGonagall exclaimed, and that did make me feel better.

"Hogwarts is in London, only witches and wizards can see it. You are special my dear, and if you choose to go to hogwarts you will learn many things, you also will make a lot of friends." It is basically like you got excepted into a boarding school for really smart gifted children. But unlike things you learn in your school now, you will learn magic at Hogwarts. Something that isn't taught at other schools. You will have a chance to learn even more then you know now." McGonagall said, I looked at my mum, then McGonagall, mum, McGonagall.

"OK." I said. I feel way better now. "Thank you!"

"Mrs. Granger, is hermione going to be attending Hogwarts?" McGonagall asked looking at my mum.

My mum looked at me, and I shook my head up and then down. I was going to go to hogwarts.

"Yes she will be." My mom said simply

"Excellent. If you don't mind explaining this to Mr. Granger when he gets home, I will pick you all up tomorrow to go to diagon alley." McGonagall said, "good day Grangers." In a crack she was gone.

"I'm going to hogwarts." I said out loud,

"I am a witch."

I am a witch who is going to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.

That night I had the best sleep I have had in awhile.


End file.
